Episode 3186 (11th February 1991)
Plot Mavis is shattered after staying up all night to see the fox. Curly is amazed by Kimberley acting like butter wouldn't melt after sleeping with Adrian Gosthorpe and loses his faith in women. Sally receives a letter which upsets her, but which she keeps from Kevin. Curly has a blazing row with Kimberley about Adrian in the middle of the store. Kimberley admits that they had sex and enrages him by saying that they're thinking about doing it again. She cries and slaps him when he causes a scene, telling all the customers her business. Reg intervenes and sends her home. Sally tells Liz that their repayment plan has been rejected by Terry Seymour. Jack flatters Reg into giving Vera her job back. Jim offers to help the Websters with a loan but Kevin rudely rejects the offer, triggering a row between him and Sally. Angie tells Rita that Jenny has a new boyfriend. The Duckworths celebrate Vera getting her job back, but Curly is in no mood to join them. Sally accuses Kevin of feeling like less of a man if he asks for help to pay the debt. She tells him that her dad was the same way and makes him feel ashamed. An amazed Derek sees the fox for himself. Rita wonders why Jenny is keeping her new man a secret. Jack's pigeon loft is attacked and some of the birds are killed. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 17th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 39" set in Coronation Street where a downbeat Curly Watts agrees to give Kevin Webster a lift to his work. *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 5th December 2018 was edited to remove a single shot of 2" duration featuring an unidentified hand stubbing out a cigarette in an ashtray at the start of the scene in the Rovers Return where Des and Steph Barnes chat to Alec Gilroy across the bar. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera, Dolly and Molly are put in a flutter at No.9. Violence breaks out at Bettabuy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,400,000 viewers (5th place). Category:1991 episodes